Nowadays, the impact noise insulation between flats is made by a floating screed, typically made of reinforced concrete, laid on a resilient acoustic sub-layer, the whole thickness being about 60 mm. The present solution meets the New Acoustic Regulation (NRA, “Nouvelle Réglementation Acoustique” in French) dated January 1996, but has the following implementation drawbacks: long drying time; heavier floor in collective dwellings; tricky implementation due to the phonic bridge between stacked flats (the resilient sub-layer at the periphery of the screed not raised).
Floor systems intended to attenuate the acoustic transmission are also known by the following documents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,927; U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,785; JP-6146543; U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,724; U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,857.